


Adien x Mihoko quality ship 😩💦

by Iregertnothing



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregertnothing/pseuds/Iregertnothing
Summary: For Galaxy. And the group chat---





	Adien x Mihoko quality ship 😩💦

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't regret anything so much up to now..... Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyy

There was a party at the Watshi house, Kizu had invited everyone she knew to come over and have fun. It had been awhile since they last had visitors, Adien was  _way_ too stubborn to allow this up till now. She never knew why, but it had taken a lot of convincing to finally have this. 

It was nearly midnight when everyone had arrived with party games and food, well. Ryoka had never showed up. Cri. But everyone else did! Happi. Adien stayed behind in a corner mumbling to himself making sure that the party was under control. Everyone was laughing and drinking, it was a nice thing to see. After awhile it became boring. Everyone else is having a great time whist he stared. Did anyone noticed him? Was anyone paying attention to him? Who knows. Who cares. 

To his surprise, a young girl with pale green hair walked up to him "Oh, Mihoko! Hello." He greeted her. She replied with nothing. Mihoko had always been timid and shy around him, but she was a good friend. Mihoko suddenly hugged Adien and nuzzled into him. Okay. "H-hey! What are you doing?" Adien asked. Nothing, instead she tugged at his sleeves and pulled him into his bedroom where no one else dared to go. There, Mihoko decided to speak "Adien. I-I was dared t-to let you h-have my V-v-card. B-but I don't k-know what t-that is. Can you s-show me?" She asked.

Adien was stunned. What kind of a monster would dare her to do this? "I also n-need a used c-condom for p-proof." She continued. Adien was dying inside. He knew that Mihoko was too pure and wholesome for this world, of course someone would try to take advantage of her! And totally not because he was ashamed of his ding dong- "Look Mihoko. You're nice and all, but I'm not going to take that away from you. It's something very precious that you should give someone you love." Adien protested. Mihoko thought about it for awhile before looking at him again "I love you. D-does that count?" She replied.

Adien turned to a dark red. Wow. "N-no Mihoko! I mean for like marriage!" 

"We can get m-married after we're d-done."

"You don't understand! You won't get anything in return, I've lost mine a long time ago!"

"S-so? You're s-satisfaction is e-enough for me."

Before Adien could say another word, Mihoko managed to tackle him onto his bed "B-but I don't have any protection!" He exclaimed. Mihoko sighed softly and kissed his neck. Adien quivered "Mi...no... you're not..." 

She ignored him and trailed off to his lips. Adien fell weak, as much as he wanted her off, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Why? Did he also wanted this? Mihoko was now on top of Adien. She had begun to loosen her bandana before Kool-Aid man bursts into the room "Oh yeaaaaah!" He yelled before murdering the both of them. The end! :)


End file.
